


Once Again, Play Ball

by geometea



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: 900 words of poorly written self indulgent kelvin2 angst, Angst, Feels, Gen, The Deaths of Ruffian Applesauce and Hands Scoresburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometea/pseuds/geometea
Summary: Kelvin Andante's feelings as eir ex-spouse returns to ILB and all the risk contained therein.
Relationships: Kelvin Andante/Kelvin Drumsolo
Kudos: 1





	Once Again, Play Ball

Here’s the thing. Kelvin Andante isn’t from the core. Ey weren’t part of the ‘original’ Core Mechanics back in the day, weren’t even Down. All of that to say that ey were in Hellmouth for long enough to know exactly what the blaseball of the day looks like. This place, this home, it had its issues and there were so many teething problems but there were no gods and there were no rogue umpires on the screen utterly destroying the players you’ve seen countless times but never really touched because you’re just Kelvin who lives quietly and doesn’t really belong in the place that’s meant to be yours and –  
There’s fear there. For someone like Kelvin, defined by the ice and winterchill and soft notes in the background, a death by fire is the most painful thing that ey can imagine.  
Then blaseball came to the Core, or perhaps the Core came to blaseball. The levy broke and up and down went round and round and who could say which way the chips would fall and the Core was much more where the Core should be as opposed to where it shouldn’t be and they had to dust out their old team and set them up in their uniforms and send them out to perform for the entertainment of everyone too scared to set foot upon the field themselves.  
Ey weren’t married at the time. Ey had been, of course, many times but for now they and Kelvin D. were off again in their strange roleplay parody of off again where they sniped and jabbed and laughed and carefully avoided anything that might hurt and it was so much more about knowing the other and knowing where not to prod and showing that you knew where wouldn’t draw blood and it was theirs. Strange and glib and laughing.  
Things in the core were still confusing, the rules never quite neatly aligned. Nevertheless, ey knew eir (ex) spouse. Ey knew that ze had played blaseball back in the day. And when the call came, ey knew that ze would play blaseball once again and ze would burn and wasn’t that ironic that ze could only burn because of the ice ze’d taken into zir heart and veins and soul because of em.  
Ey signed on the next day. Couldn’t join the actual team of course, ey weren’t exactly an experienced player, but there was room in the shadows where ey could watch and wait and follow eir better part around.  
It was… strange being outside of the core after so long. People left the core, of course, but Kelvins didn’t. Kelvin Drumsolo had been born there, had lived there and had planned – as far as ze could say – to die there. Kelvin eirself had never planned to leave. Ey’d spent so long looking for a home and every divided facet of emself was happy here, had found a place here. Nevertheless, so much of that home was contingent on the person ey’d made it with and if ey could be sure that ze would make it home then anything was worth it.  
They played a gig on their last night in the Core, gathered together their friends and their new teammates and played like they’d never be like this again. Kelvin’s drums were sparking, flaming and flaring, their rhythm pounding within eir heart. Ey could see the way the audience were taken in by it, by the thundering rhythm and the build up and the knowledge that things were happening and being made and the core was still the Core even with all that would change in the morning.  
Kelvin Andante raised eir fiddle for the last time in what would turn out to be the last time until the season was over and let the music flow and entwine and weave its scattered melody through the drumbeat. The crowd are stamping or swaying or crying or screaming – all that glorious emotion. All of a sudden, ey want nothing more than to go over to Kelvin and kiss zir, to hold zir and to be held and to know that the two of them would be together.  
That night, after the gig, Kelvin Drumsolo came to the room where ey were sleeping. They didn’t do anything, didn’t blur the lines. But it wasn’t like they usually were. No sniping, none of the usual dance. Just sitting and each drinking the other in.  
“You’re not going to die,” said Kelvin Andante. “Not you. And if you do, I’ll find a way to bring you back. I know it’s been done before.”  
Drumsolo rested zir head on zir hand and smiled, not zir usual vivid grin. “I wouldn’t leave you like that – especially not since it’s your turn to propose next!”  
The enthusiasm felt far more forced than ey’d ever heard it.  
“Yeah. I’ve got, uh, I’ve got plans. Good ones. So don’t –“  
Kelvin sat up straight in zir mobility device and reached out and took eir hand. “The best parts of me go with you. I’ll carry you with me onto that field and know that you’ll carry me home if I don’t make it.”  
Ze turned over eir hand, showing the fire that raced through eir veins. Molten gold against the froststained dark of eir skin.  
They passed the rest of the night in silence. It was good, being together. Good to know that they still fit like they always had.  
A few months later, Hands Scoresburg died and Kelvin was furious and futile and ready to burn the world in zir righteous flame.  
Then Ruffian died and the spark turned into an inferno. Every score ze could take, every base ze could steal.  
Kelvin Andante knew, then, that eir love would burn zirself and the world with zir if ze could. And the drums kept beating their relentless song.

**Author's Note:**

> ya its me zed geometea back with more poorly written kelvin^2 content! anyway im geometea on discord, twitter, tumblr etc etc also so proud of k. drumsolo for surviving!


End file.
